


The Villain

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A smile materialized on Baby-Doll's face after she pointed the weapon in her doll at a few women. She viewed them dropping bracelets and rings. ''I didn't mean to,'' she said.





	The Villain

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A smile materialized on Baby-Doll's face after she pointed the weapon in her doll at a few women. She viewed them dropping bracelets and rings. ''I didn't mean to,'' she said.

Baby-Doll ran with valuables. She fell on the sidewalk. Knees were scraped. 

Baby-Doll revealed tears and held her doll. 

 

THE END


End file.
